Guide to Car Wash Machines in New Zealand
This page features a list of all the different Car Wash machines I have found in New Zealand. The most common manufacturers are at the top, and the more rare makes are at the bottom. This list is of ALL types of machine, so it features both current models and older machines. Each section lists the most recent models at the top, and the oldest models at the bottom. Washtec Washtec is a German Car Wash manufacturer based in Augsburg, Germany. The company was formed under the name "Wesumat", but was re-named "Washtec" in 2000 after merging with California Kleindiest, another German car wash manufacturer. The first Wesumat Car Wash was launched in 1962. Read more about their history here: https://www.washtec-uk.com/company/history/ Today, WashTec remains one of the most popular car wash manufacturers in New Zealand. SoftCare'2' Pro The SoftCare'2' Pro is a more advanced version of the SoftCare, with extra features added in for premium wash quality. A couple of these have been installed by BP, as well as one at a Private wash site in Blenheim. NewSoftCare2.png NewSoftCare1.png NPlymouth3.png Washtec1.png Washtec2.png SoftCare The Washtec SoftCare is a three-brush soft-touch car wash. It is New Zealand's most popular and most common type of car wash. It was first launched in 2002, and newer models are still made to this day. BP and Shell/Z have been using these machines for years, and continue to do so to this day. Caltex also used these machines for a brief period, and I've found one Mobil site with one. DSCN6499.JPG DSCN8236.JPG Kapiti4.jpg Kapiti5.jpg Whanganui1.jpg SoftCare3.png SoftCare2cx.png GreyLynn1.png GreyLynn2.png DSCN5752.JPG Kapiti4z.jpg Wellington6a.jpg Wellington4.jpg Kapiti3z.jpg JVille1.jpg Wellington1s.jpg SoftCare2.png SoftCare1.png AutoValet1.png AutoValet2.png SoftCare Evo The SoftCare Evo is a slightly different version of the SoftCare, mainly because it's three brushes are configured the opposite way around to the standard Software. These machines are only slightly less common than the standard SoftCare. Most of these have been installed by Shell/Z, BP and Mobil, with at least one Caltex and at least one Private site also having Evo's. Kilbernire3.jpg Kilbernie1.jpg HuttHospital1.jpg CBury.jpg DSCN8418.JPG DSCN8423.JPG Airport3.jpg DSCN7739.JPG DSCN7738.JPG Masterton2z.jpg Airport1z.jpg Masterton3.png Masterton1bp.jpg Masterton2BP.jpg SylviaParkGoogle.png BlueEvo.png SoftCare Juno The SoftCare Juno is variation on the SoftCare that has and extra top brush and an extra dryer, making it a 4-brush wash. It is the least common of the SoftCare range, being found only at selected BP sites......or at least that's what I thought until December 2019, when I discovered a SoftCare Juno at a Z station in Christchurch. Taupo2.jpg Wellington1.jpg Taupo1.jpg CityGoogle.png JUNO-3.png JUNO-2.png JUNO-1.png CK30 The CK30 was launched in 1998 by California Kleindiest, and continued production under the WashTec name from 2000 onwards after California Kleindiest merged with Wesumat. These washes were mostly installed at BP stations, with at least one example also being installed at a Mobil station (now an NPD Station). There was one rural Caltex which had an outdoor one with plain white brushes, but this was decommissioned and removed around 2017-18. Not many of these machines are left anymore, as BP are in the process of replacing most of these with newer SoftCare and SoftCare Evo machines. Mana1.jpg Kapiti1b.jpg WainuiGoogle.png Napier1.jpg Napier2.jpg NPD Nelson.png NPD Nelson-2.png CK30-white-1.png Istobal Istobal is a Spanish car wash manufacturer, founded in 1950, and is Headquartered in L'Alcúdia (Valencia), Spain. Istobal had limited success for many years, until recently when their new products have suddenly taken off and become popular. M'Nex 32 The Istobal M'Nex 32 is the most advanced and most feature-packed machine in the Istobal range. At it's heart it is essentially a 22 on steroids. It was designed to target the private car-wash market with it's awesome features. The very first M'Nex 32 in New Zealand was installed in September 2019 at the new Wash Works in Silverdale, Auckland. It began operation on October 5th, 2019. WashWorksSilverdale-3.jpg WashWorksSilverdale-2.jpg M'Nex 22 The Istobal M'Nex 22 is a relatively new three-brush car wash, which has had an increasing popularity over the last few years. You can find these at an increasing number of Caltex and Mobil sites, as well as at some private car wash centres too. Smaller fuel company NPD has recently started building some new, modern sites which include Car Washes (this includes one is Christchurch and another in Queenstown). These new sites are using Istobal M'Nex 22's with dark blue brushes. Kapiti2.jpg Kapiti3.jpg MNex22-1.png MNex22-2.png MNex22-3.png GullFieldingNEX.png GullFieldingNEX2.png DSCN8401.JPG DSCN8398.JPG DSCN8396.JPG DSCN8039.JPG DSCN8037.JPG DSCN8034.JPG M'Nex22-Nelson.png|Mobil ones don't usually have brushes in this shade of blue.... MNex22-Chch-1.png|These are very similar to Mobil's, but use a grey frame instead of white. EzeWash1.jpg PalmerCar7Dog1.jpg MNex3.png MNex2.png Kupes1.jpg M'Nex 25 The M'Nex 25 is a modified version of the M'Nex 22, which uses two rollovers instead of one. The front unit has the 3 brushes, and some of the rinsing and soap sprayers. The Rear unit has the dryer's, wheel wash and most of the foam and water jet sprayers. There are very few of these in New Zealand, found only at a select few Caltex sites. MNex25-1.png MNex25-2.png MNex25-3.png M'Nex 28 The M'Nex 28 is a modified version of the M'Nex 22, which has five brushes instead of three, with two extra side brushes. So far, I only know of two of these in New Zealand, both located at a private car washes. WashNShineTauranga3.png WashNShineTauranga1.jpg WashNShineTauranga2.jpg TJ'sM-1.jpg M'Start The M'Start is a basic 3-Brush Car Wash, which has become popular with Caltex as well as many private car washes. Challenge has also recently started building new, modern sites which include a Car Wash (mainly around the Christchurch area), of which at least one site has an Istobal M'Start with Red & Black striped brushes. Dartfield M'Start 3.png Dartfield M'Start 4.png Dartfield M'Start 1.png Dartfield M'Start 2.png MStartDanniverke.png Danniverke M'Start.png Auckland1.jpg WashHQChch.png WashHQChch2.png QueenstownBoth1.jpg QTwonMStart1.jpg WhangareiCleanMe.png Tracer The Tracer is Istobal's only Touch-Free Car Wash. It follows a typical single L-arm design. These haven't become too popular yet, but some private car wash centres do have these. QTownTracer1.jpg QueenstownBoth1.jpg M12 The M12 is an older 3-brush system which was briefly installed by Mobil. Many of these have started to be replaced with newer systems now. Mobil installed these with either red brushes or red and blue striped brushes. Caltex has also installed at least two of these with red brushes. Finally, when digging around in Christchurch, I located at least 3 former Shell sites which had M12's installed. Sadly none of these remain, as two were demolished in 2007, and the third decommissioned in 2012, shortly after Z's takeover. Otaki1.jpg Masterton1.jpg M12-chch-1.png RedM12-1.png RedM12-2.png|This site is Gisborne originally had red brushes.... BlueM12-1.png|The same machine, but with new blue brushes. M12rennovatedpre.png M12rennovated.png M12-3.png M12-1rangiora.png M12-2.png M12-1shell.png Ceccato-5.png Ceccato-2Catner.png M10 Multiprogrammer The M10 Multiprogrammer is an old 3-brush system. All of the M10s in NZ were installed by Mobil. It is believed that there is only one still operating in New Zealand, located in fielding. This machine was installed by Mobil, but the site now belongs to Gull. All of these were fitted with plain blue brushes, however one unit in Dargaville was discovered on Google Streetview to have had Red & Blue striped brushes. The good condition of those brushes suggests that they were replacements, likely swapped form newer M12 machine. The unit was removed prior to 2012, and the site no longer operates a car Wash. GullFielding.png GullFieldingM.png NewP-1.png Dargaville.png M10-1.png M10-2.png Ryko Ryko is an American Car Wash Manufacturer, founded in 1973 and based in Iowa. Ryko was the most popular manufacturer throughout the 1990's with their UltraClean and Premier XL machines, but their popularity declined after Washtec became the choice for BP and Shell/Z. Since then, Ryko has sold handfuls of Excel's, Radius's and Emotion 3 Italia's, with the Radius being the most popular. As far as I'm aware, there are no machines from Ryko's current brush range in NZ, however they have managed to sell Softgloss Maxx 5's to 7-Eleven in Australia. Emotion 3 (Italia) This a fairly modern 3-brush car wash from Ryko. These have only been installed in New zealand by Mobil, mostly from 2012 to 2014. These have either plain blue brushes, or blue and navy-blue brushes. NewP-2.png DSCN8154.JPG DSCN8151.JPG petone1.jpg Softgloss MAXX The Softgloss MAXX is a 5-Brush machine that was brought in to replace the Premier XL in the North American market. It was in production for many years, before it was recently updated as the MAXX 5. There is currently only ONE of these car washes in New Zealand, which is located at a private car wash in the small town of Matamata. It was installed sometime around 2011 or 2012, as a replacement for a Ryko Excel. MAXX-1.png MAXX-2.png Excel An older 3-brush car wash from Ryko. These are actually fairly uncommon, and have mostly been installed by Mobil, with either red brushes or red & blue brushes. There has also been at least one installed by Caltex (Red, Cream & Black brushes), which has since been replaced. There was also at least one BP (in Kerikeri) with one at somepoint, with Green and Yellow brushes, but this has been replaced also. In Timaru, there used to be one at Shell, but this was replaced when Z took over. Caterton3.jpg Excel-1.png RykoExcel-1.png KereiKeri.png Danniverke1.jpg Danniverke2.jpg Dannieverke3.jpg Radius The Radius is Ryko's current Touch-Free offering. It has seen fair few installations around NZ by Caltex, with the latest in 2017. They don't seem to be buying these currently though. Radius5.png Radius2cx.png Radius1cx.png Radius3.png Radius4.png Radius6.png Premier Plus The Premier Plus was the replacement for the Premier XL. This, weirdly is actually a very rare Car Wash in New Zealand. I have only found example of one. This was located at a Mobil in Auckland, and had red brushes. This car wash was sadly replaced around 2011-ish, but very oddly, with a secondhand Ryko Premier XL (which, even more weirdly, has Ultraclean-style blue brushes). In 2013 this was replaced with PDQ ProTouch Tandem. PremierPlus1.png PremierPlus2.png Premier XL Once one of the most popular Car Washes in NZ. These have been installed by Mobil (Red & Blue brushes), Caltex (Red or Red & white Brushes), and BP (Green brushes). Most of the remaining ones are found either at Mobil's or ex-Caltex's (such as Gull or Challenge). Paremata1.jpg Paremata2.jpg Paraparaumu1.jpg Paraparaumu2.jpg Levin2mb.png Levin1mb.png PremierXL-1.png Masterton1pxl.jpg PremierXL-2inv.png NewPlymouth2.png PremierXL-1cxbp.png|This machine had its brushes replaced with secondhand ones from a BP machine. Hokitikanewbrushes.png|Challenge Hokitika machine after refurbishment, with ne wred brushes. ChallengeHokitika.png|Hokitika Site with origial brushes (ex. Caltex) GullThames.png Pahiatua.png PremeirXL2-NPE.png PremeirXL1.png UltraClean In it's heyday this was the most popular model of Car Wash in New Zealand. These were installed by Mobil (light & dark blue brushes), Caltex (Red or Red & white Brushes), Shell (Yellow Brushes) and BP (Green brushes). Very few of these now remain, mostly at Mobil. These will likely get replaced within the next few years. DSCN5691.JPG DSCN5690.JPG Bulls1.jpg Porirua1.jpg Porirua2.jpg Porirua3.jpg Otaki1caltex.jpg Porirua1C.jpg UltraCleanMB-1.png|This machine was re-brushed using secondhand Mobil brushes (very common at Caltex's in the far North). Greymouth.png AklAirport4.png OriginalRyko-1.png US2001 Overhead A single Caltex site in Whanganui had a very rare Ryko touch-free System - the US2001 Overhead, which is an all-overhead version of Ryko's US2001 system (a replacement for the Monarch II that was never sold in NZ). This machine was effectively a precursor to the Ryko Radius. This machine was rather rare, in that it featured an off-board drying system, in which instead of having dryers on the machine, the dryers are at the end of the wash bay, and the driver must exit the wash bay slowly in order to dry their car. Such systems are commonplace in North America, but almost never found elsewhere. Sadly, this rare system no longer exists. It was replaced in 2013 with a Washtec SoftCare. WhanganuiRyko2.png WhanganuiRyko1.png Monarch II This was a Touch-Free Car Wash that was mostly installed by Caltex, or occasionally at Shell. I am fairly sure that there aren't any of these left anywhere. These were among some of the earliest touch-free systems in NZ. LowerHutt1.jpg upperhuttcal1.jpg MonarchII-1.png MonarchII-2.png Boulcott5.png Nova 2000 This is very rare drive-through system, designed for car dealers and rental firms. There are actually a few of these in New Zealand, all of which (so far) have been found at car rental firms. A site at Wellington Airport has one with blue Brushes, and another by Queenstown Airport has one with red brushes. An AVIS site at Christchurch Airport has TWO of them! The Nova 2000 has options for both Top-brush and/or a side-to-side Mitter. All sites use a Top brush. DSCN6471.JPG DSCN6474.JPG Novax2AVISCHCH.png|AVIS Car rental at Christchurch Airport has TWO Nova 2000's! PDQ PDQ is an American Car Wash manufacturer formed in 1984 by William "Red" Lewis, under the name "Carefree Vehicle Wash Systems". during this time, New Zealander Allen Jones of the Pacific Car Wash Company had recently developed the "LaserWash" touch free system, and brought the product to Chicago, where he met William Lewis. In 1985 the Carefree was re-named PDQ, which stands for "Performance, Dependability, and Quality". In 1989 PDQ and the Pacific Car Wash Company merged and began production of the LaserWash under the name "Laser4000", which was made right up until 2007, when it was replaced by the Laserwash M5. 1998 PDQ was sold to Dover Corporation, which also owns Belanger. Laserwash 360plus In 2017, PDQ updated the Laserwash 360, adding new features. The new 360plus can be identified from its predecessor due to have four dryers, whereas the original 360 only had three. The 360plus also has a pretty overhead lighting system. These machines have mostly been installed by Mobil at their Wash'n'Run sites, as well as by some private car washes. There are also at least two Caltex's with a 360plus. Sadly, the one thing PDQ still hasn't fixed is the incredibly poor reliability, as even the newest 360plus's break down frequently. DSCN4629.JPG DSCN4630.JPG DSCN1302.JPG DSCN1328.JPG DSCN1327.JPG DSCN5746.JPG 360plus-1.png Laserwash360Plus-1.jpg Laserwash 360 The Laserwash 360 was launched in 2009, as a replacement for the Laser4000. These were installed mainly by Caltex from 2013 to around 2017. The Laserwash 360 is also very popular with private car wash owners. There is also one BP with a Laserwash 360, as they purchased this site from Caltex in 2017 when the car wash was less than 2 years old. The 360 was replaced by the 360plus in 2017. As modern as these Car Washes are, they are terribly unreliable, and break down all the time. Porirua6.jpg Porirua5.jpg Porirua2C.jpg Porirua3C.jpg DSCN1440.JPG DSCN1437.JPG DSCN1441.JPG LowerHutt2.jpg LowerHuttFC1.png ProTouch Tandem Someone thought a brush car wash was with only two brushes was a good idea (it isn't). This is a two-brush, two bridge car wash that was launched in 2007. There's at least two of these in NZ - one at a Mobil, the other at a private car wash. PDQ has recently launched a new 3-brush variant of this, the Tandem Surfline, but I am yet to see one in New Zealand. Tandem1.png Tandem2.png Tandem1.jpg Tandem2.jpg Laserwash M5 The M5 came out in 2007 as the replacement for the Laser4000. There actually aren't that many of these around. A few Mobil's and Caltex's have these. DSCN6509.JPG DSCN6508.JPG LaserwashM5-1cx.png|A Laserwash M5 at the former Caltex Upper Harbour, which sadly closed in 2018 and was demolished. LaserwashM5-2.png|A Laserwash M5 at the former Caltex Upper Harbour, which sadly closed in 2018 and was demolished. LaserwashM5-1.png Radius2.png Radius1.png Laser 4000 (Laserwash 4000) The predecessor to the Laserwash M5 and 360, the Laser 4000 was mostly installed by Caltex, but there have also been some installations by Mobil and by private car wash owners. A lot of Laser 4000's in New Zealand are quite old, and have therefore been replaced. There are still a few around though. Since the Laser4000 was invented by a New Zealander, it would be nice if a few of them stick around for a while longer. The Laser4000 was produced from 1989 to 2007. Otaki2C.jpg Rimutaka1.jpg Rimutaka2.jpg Laser4000.png|NB: This Car Wash has been replaced with a Laserwash 360plus Laser4000-2.png|NB: This Car Wash has been replaced with a Laserwash 360 TJ-Laser4000.png|This one has off-board Dryer's, like many Car Washes in the USA. TJ-Laser4000-2.jpg|This one has off-board Dryer's, like many Car Washes in the USA. Laser4000-1.jpg|NB: This Car Wash has been replaced with a Laserwash 360plus Washworld Washworld is an American Car Wash manufacturer that has been operating for around 20 years, best know for their touch-free products. There are not many Washworld Car Washes in NZ, but there are few located around private car wash sites. High Velocity Washworld are best known for their Touch Free machines. There are few High Velocity Machines around, but mainly only at private car was centres. There is one Caltex in Auckland that has one of these, the only petrol station known to have one. NapierCar&Dog.png NapierCar&Dog2.png WashDepot-2.png Washworld1.png Washworld-1.png Razor The Razor is a newer Touch Free machines from Washworld. Again, you will only find these are private car wash centres. FranktonRazor.jpg Napier-2.png Napier-3.png Razor-1.png WashDepotRazor-1.png Christ Christ is a German Car Wash manufacturer, founded in 1963. It is one of Europe's most popular manufacturers, however Christ car washes are surprisingly rare in New Zealand. Qantus This is a five-brush Car Wash, which I found at a private car wash (which oddly replaced an Istobal M'Start, which i wouldn't have expected to need replacing). Quantus-1.jpg Centus There's a Caltex in Otorohanga with one of these washes with Red & Black striped brushes. This Caltex has had a re-model since this streetview was taken and the Car Wash moved. Since it's not too old (despite the faded brushes), it may have survived. This is a very odd installation, and I've never found another one (thus far). I think there are a few Caltex's in Australia with Christ's though. Christ-1.png Ceccato Ceccato is an Italian manufacturer of Car Washes and air compressors. Their wash systems have been incredibly popular in Europe for decades, but very few have made it to New Zealand. Ceccato has not been doing well in recent, having already faced one Bankruptcy, and their modern car washes do not seem to last long. Pegasus The Pegasus is a fairly modern 3-brush wash system. These are incredibly rare in New Zealand, with only a couple of Caltex installations (one of which has been replaced), and one or two private installations. CeccatoPegasus2.png CeccatoPegasus3.png M12-1.png Pegasus2.png Pegasus1.png Ginga A few of these were installed by Shell, but none are left. Most were all replaced even before Z took over. Ceccato-1.png Napier2.png Orion One of these rare machines was one located a private car wash. It has since been replaced by an Istobal M'Nex 22. Ceccato1.png Ceccato2.png Advant This is another 3-brush machine that was pretty popular in Europe during its time. Only one is known to have been installed in NZ, at TJ's Car Wash in Manuwera. It was replaced sometime before 2012. The only photos of it are pretty rubbish, so here's an identical machine in the UK. Advant-1.png Ceccato-1.jpg Unknown This is another example of "oddball" car washes that you often find some Caltex's more rural locations. This Car Wash was located at a site in a small town called "Winton", just north of Invercargill at the bottom of the South Island. I cannot identify this machine, but the brush design suggests that it was some kind of Ceccato. It was installed sometime before Google Streetview was a thing (so before 2008), but it was sadly removed in 2019. UnknownCeccato-1.png Karcher Karcher is a company better known for making Water Blasters than Car Washes, but a few models have made it on to the market and seen limited success. Only on Karcher is known to have been installed in New Zealand. CB Line This is the only Karcher machine known to exist in New Zealand. It is located at Yello K-Wash in Morrinsville, and has been there since at least 2010. It has had a couple of brushes replaced over time. Karcher-1.png Karcher-2.png Motor City Wash Works Motor City Wash Works is an American car wash manufacturer founded and based in Wixom, Michigan. Owners Lee Belanger, Richard Belanger and Bob Wentworth founded Motor City Wash Works in 2004. They specialize in conveyor and drive-through car wash systems. Tunnel Equipment There are only two conveyor-tunnel car Washes in New Zealand (one in Auckland, and one in Christchurch). Both of these use equipment by Motor City Wash Works. The one in Auckland has plain-blue brushes, while the one in Christchurch has Red & Black brushes, plus a red front-to-back mitter. Wash4.png Wash2.jpg Wash3.jpg Wash1.jpg MCWW-1.jpg MCWW-2.jpg Mark VII Mark VII (Mark 5) is an American Car Wash manufacturer, founded in 1966 in Colorado under the name "A-CO". Mark VII was acquired by Washtec in 2006, with Mark VII now being the official North American subsidiary of Washtec. AquaJet GT-98 These are incredibly rare touch free machines. A few of these were installed at Caltex's, and I'm fairly certain that all of them are gone. LowerHuttC2.jpg LowerHuttC1.jpg AquaJet-Rangiora-1.png AquaJet-Rangiora-2.png TurboJet XT (AquaJet XT L-Arm) This is a Mark VII touchfree system, which doesn't even appear on the Mark VII or Washtec Websites! I found one of these at a Caltex in Christchurch, which was installed in 2018. However, these machines have been around since at least 2013, as a Mobil in Havelock North had one installed then. This wash is a little differnt from traditional L-Arm washes. Instead of having the L-Arm wash both the sides and the top of the vehicle, instead the L-arm only washes the sides and there are separate jets attacks to the frame for washing the top. TurboJetXT-1.png TurboJetXT-2.png TurbJetXT-Hav.png